1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro device and more particularly relates to a micro pump with a liquid tank which provides a cooling system for micro electric devices and the liquid tank provides a closed tank cooling system.
2. Description of Related Art
The performance of integrated circuits continue to increase as their size gets smaller. More heat will be generated by high performance ICs and it is hard to remove. The heat could be a factor in the life of the IC. And, a more important device using ICs is the centre processing unit, and conventional removal heat device are not effective at the removal of heat in high speed CPUs. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional cooling system comprises a pump 20 connected to a liquid tank 30. The Liquid is pumped from liquid tank 30 by an outlet 205 of pump 20 and is led to a cooling system by a pipeline 201. Further, the liquid of the cooling system removes the heat of the CPU and returns to the liquid tank 30 by a pipeline 203. Therefore, the device has many disadvantages, for example: larger liquid tank, more space for liquid tank and non-trasportability of the tank. Furthermore, the top of the liquid tank has an opening which could decrease liquid volume. The CPU may be damaged when the height of liquid in the liquid tank is lower than the outlet 205.